


What would you do for a Klondike Bar?

by Harleythegeekqueen



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Canon Typical Violence, F/M, Gen, Harassment, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 15:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10539171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleythegeekqueen/pseuds/Harleythegeekqueen
Summary: After drinks at a bar and an encounter with a frat boy the reader tries to make it known about her feelings for the King of Hell. Unfortunately Drunk reader thinks she's hilarious, sober reader not so much.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a tumblr post seen [here](https://bkwrm523.tumblr.com/post/146871744905/imagine-readercrowley-the-reader-walks-in)

_He’s the King of Hell! What are you even thinking? What if he can hear you? What if Cas hears you? Stop thinking!_  Your inner monologue was running a mile a moment as you watched Crowley teaming up with Sam to hustle some frat boys in pool. Ever since the incident with the Darkness you found yourself being drawn more to Crowley. Admittedly though as a hunter having a crush on the King of Hell to begin with was already pretty ludicrous.

 

    You ordered another round of shots and decided the best thing to do was to drink away the thoughts of Crowley taking you back to the bunker. The King laying you down and making you come apart in new and heat inducing ways. You shuddered and quickly slammed back the shots the bartender had left you and ordered two more. A warm body took a seat next to you and you thought finally Dean and Cas had shown up to join in on the party. However, turning you came face to face with a man, who was looking at you like you were something to eat. He was one of the frat guys that came in with the boys playing Sam and Crowley and you hoped he didn’t stay long.

 

  “I hope you don’t mind I saw you here all alone and thought I’d keep you company,” he offered nicely enough.

 

  “That’s sweet but I’m not alone. I’m just waiting for my boys to finish kicking your friend’s asses in pool. Thanks anyway!”

 

  “You’re with them? Oh sugar you need new friends. A pretty little thing like you needs men her age that can keep up with her and meet her needs.” His hand dropped down gripping your thigh tightly.

 

  Although you were already tipsy from the shots you quickly pushed his hand away, “My needs are already taken care of. I’m not interested okay. Just get lost.”

 

  He frowned but didn’t move, “So, which one is fucking you then? You look like you have Daddy issues so I’m guessing the older guy is more your speed. Is that your thing sugar? A little daddy kink going on?”

 

   “You’re disgusting. Get the fuck away from me,” you tried to stand but all the alcohol seemed to hit you at once and you tilted falling back onto the stool. “Shit.”

 

   The dudes hand found your thigh again squeezing tighter as he leaned over, “I think I should take you out back and give you a taste of what you’re missing? Hmm. I bet you’re a screamer.” He quickly pulled you into a kiss and before you could push him off he was pulled away thrown to the floor.  He scrambled looking up, “What the fuck?”

 

  You turned finding Crowley standing over him, “I think she made it quite clear she wasn’t interested. Now leave while you still can you pathetic excuse of a man.”

 

  Sam wrapped his arms around you and helped you stand, “Come on Y/N let’s head back.”

 

  “Crowley is defending me. That’s so sweet!” you giggled as Sam led you away from the bar. “Isn’t he the cutest Sammy?”

 

   “Okay no more alcohol for you tonight,” Sam laughed motioning for Crowley to follow him.

 

   “I guess you’re going to let the jolly green giant have a turn at your toy tonight, huh?” the boy smirked standing. “She was probably a terrible lay anyway. You can have her.”

 

   The next sound you heard was a sickening crunch as Crowley punched him so hard he fell back unconscious. Crowley handed the bartender a wad of cash, “For the mess and taking out the trash. Apologies.” Crowley turned kicking the frat boy’s foot looking over at his friends, “I suggest you take this Neanderthal back wherever he came from and I better never see him near her again.”

 

   You giggled practically swooning under the influence of the alcohol, “Crowley is the sweetest. Do you think he likes me Sammy?”

 

   “Okay. Come on Y/N let’s get back to the bunker. Crowley come on we need to get her home,” Sam bent over picking you up bridal style and carried you out to the car. “I’ll text Dean and tell him we are heading back.”

 

   “Crowley, do you like me?” You cooed as Sam laid you across the back seat.

 

   Crowley took the passenger seat, “You are slightly more tolerable Little Dove than the Moose and Squirrel.”

 

    You giggled again, “I like you. I want to kiss you sometimes and I think that’s no good but I don’t care.”

 

    “Well,” Crowley said unsure of what to say as Sam started the engine. “She’s certainly an open book isn’t she Moose?”

 

   “Don’t get any ideas Crowley. She’s just buzzed and you defended her from a douchebag. She won’t remember a thing in the morning.”

 

   “Drunk words are sober thoughts. Isn’t that what they say?” Crowley offered and you giggled. “Do you mean what you said Little Dove?”

 

   You leaned forward, “Of course I do. I just don’t tell the boys because you tried to kill me that one time, but they don’t know you saved me from that witch four months ago. I knew then that this was love.”

 

    “A witch? What witch?” Sammy asked looking to Crowley.

 

   “She’s just buzzed lad. She won’t remember a thing. I doubt she knows what she’s saying.”

 

   “I do too,” you pouted lying back in the seat.

 

    After a tense drive home you got out on your own and ignored both Sam and Crowley’s calls to help you. Closing your bedroom door you stripped reaching for the old oversized t-shirt you liked to sleep in. You giggled as you read the block letters  _I’D DO ___________ FOR A KLONDIKE BAR_ on the old shirt. The blank line gave you an idea that sober you would probably hate you for.

 

    “Sorry sober me, but it’s funny,” you looked for a marker in your desk and laid the shirt out writing what came to mind and smiled sliding it on. “It’s perfect.” You smiled and crawled into bed.

 

     “Oh god,” you moaned as you woke up feeling the effects of a hangover. “I’m never drinking again.” After a few minutes you managed to make it to your restroom and relieved yourself before heading down the hall. Voices drifted in from the war room and you smiled realizing Dean and Cas were finally home.

 

     “So you punched the guy for her?” Cas asked.

 

     “He was being rude to her not to mention if we hadn’t been there who knows what the cretin would’ve done to her,” Crowley offered.

 

     “I think you got a crush on our Y/N,” Dean offered with a laugh as Sam agreed.

 

     You stumbled in blinking against the harsh light as they turned their attention to you, “I’m never drinking again, boys.” Stumbling forward you realized they had all grown very quiet as you sunk into a chair propping your feet up on the table. “Why’d you get so quiet?”

 

    Dean burst out laughing followed by snickers from Sam, “Are you serious right now? Could you be any more obvious Y/N”

 

    “Shut up Dean,” Crowley spit out giving you a curious look.

 

    “What the hell are you talking about Winchester? Obvious about what?”

 

    “Dean I don’t think she knows,” Sam offered into his own giggles. “She must have done it last night.”

 

    You were frustrated, starving, and your head was pounding, “Guys I’m hungover just tell me.”

 

     “Allow me,” Cas offered and pressed his fingers to my forehead and a warm wave seemed to wash over me and the hangover was gone. “Now you should be more open minded.”

 

     “Thanks Cas, but open minded to what?”

 

    Sam and Dean snickered as Crowley coughed grabbing your attention, “Your shirt, love. I think the boys are referring to your addition to your shirt.”

 

    You frowned stretching your shirt out, “What addi…” you stopped mid-sentence seeing written on your shirt in bright red letters  _THE KING OF HELL_ , which now made your shirt read  _I’D DO THE KING OF HELL FOR A KLONDIKE BAR._  

 

 

 

Your face fell and you felt the warmth of embarrassment flare in your cheeks, “Oh Chuck. I fucking hate drunk me.” You sunk back watching the boys and Cas smile while Crowley frowned.

 

    “Well that certainly paints a picture,” Crowley offered unsure of what to say. But then the smooth talker that he was recovered, “I’m in the business of making dreams come true, love. Would you care to find out?”

 

     “And we’re out,” Dean offered standing pulling Sam and Cas with him out of the war room.

 

     You watched the boys leave swallowing as Crowley stepped closer holding out his hand with a smile. You took it standing up and allowed him to pull you into a soft kiss, “Well how about we make sure you earn that ice cream?”

 

     You giggled, “You want me, seriously?”

 

      “Always have, Little Dove. Love the shirt so remind me to send my regards to drunk you,” he smirked.

 

      “Smartass,” you pulled him into a kiss and smiled also thanking drunk you and whatever made you buy this ridiculous shirt.


End file.
